jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate Jurassic Park 1: The Nightmare Begins!
Part one of the Alternate Jurassic Park story. It is so far the only AJP adaption bieng written as a comic. Plot The story opens similar to the movie. The forklift brings a caged Velociraptor to the Raptor holding pen, and mounts the cage next to the main loading door. Jophery, the gate keeper, scales the cages side, and opens the cage to allow the raptor into the pen. However, the raptor bursts out, jolting the cage, and sending Jophery down in between the cage and the pen. Jophery is immediatly pulled in and killed. Elsewhere, Donald Gennaro visits the Dominican Republic amber mines to learn from a spanish paleontologist why he was not able to meet John Hammond at the airport. The digger explains that Hammonds family is going through personal hardships. Gennaro then explains that he also needed to know the probability of hiring Dr. Alan Grant to pass off Hammonds theme park as safe for opening. The digger explains that Grant would probally never leave his digsite in Montana. In Montana, Grant had just excavated several young dromeasaurid infants. Grant is then informed by fellow digger Red that they are ready to try and use a machine to print out a digital copy of a buried skeleton. While viewing the fossil from a computer screen, a kid confronts Grant the the raptor looks like a six foot turkey rather than a scary, killer reptile. Grant is able to scare the kid away with a raptor claw. Suddenly, a helicopter flys into the landing site. Before Grant can investigate, he is confronted by John Hammond. Hammond invites both Grant and his partner Dr. Ellie Satler to his island resort for the weekend, offering them several million dollars to continue funding for their dig while they are gone and beyond. Grant accepts, and the head to the airport. Eventually, they are on their way to Hammonds island, Isla Nublar. Also on the helicopter they are taking, Grant and Sattler meet Donald Gennaro, and Ian Malcom, a chaos theory expert. They soon reach Isla Nublar, and after landing, head off in jeeps through the jungle terrain. Soon, the jeeps stop in a valley under Hammonds orders. The visitors stare in awe at several living, breathing dinosaurs walking across a hill. Gran notices even more dinosaurs by a lake. Hammond then offers to show them how they were created. Meanwhile, a computer technician named Dennis Nedry is found sitting at his office desk at Jurassic Park, having a live video chat with Lewis Dodgson, the leader of a company rival to InGen, the creators of Jurassic Park. Dodgson reviews Nedry's plan to steal dinosaur embryos and drop them off to two more of Dodgsons agents, who would then pay Nedry in cash. Nedry notes that he has an eightteen minute window in order to complete the whole task. In the Jurassic Park labratory, Grant thinks about how the InGen scientists told him about how they user fossilized mosquitos in amber to harvest dinosaur DNA. He is then confronted by Jurassic Park' head publicist, Harrison Harding. Malcom begins to inquire what would happen if the animals bred in the wild. Henry Wu, the chief geneticist, explains that the animals can't breed, as they are all female. Malcom explains that life cannot be contained like this, and that life would find a way. After that, a small egg on a table hatches, revealing a small carnivore. Wu explains that the infant is a Velociraptor. Grant then decides to inspect the Raptor holding pen, where he witnesses the InGen employees feeding the raptors a cow. They are then met by the game warden, Robert Muldoon. Muldoon explains that originally, there were eight raptors, but three raptors killed the others. Those three were then stored in the special holding pen. He also explained that Wu had then created a new batch of raptors considered less dangerous, too each other. Harding then explains to Grant and the others that they will see the other raptors on a tour that they will soon take. Appearances Humans * Robert Muldoon * Dr. Alan Grant * Jophrey * Ellie Sattler * Harrison Harding * Donald Gennaro * Henry Wu * John Hammond * Unidentified Amber Miner Dinosaurs * Velociraptor ** Velociraptor Female (AJP) * Brachiosaurus * Triceratops * Stegosaurus * Tyrannosaurus Category:Alternate Jurassic Park Category:Comics Category:Inactive Articles Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:Orphaned pages